Lord Varkanos
(going to insert stuff here later) Varkanos' Beginning In the early days, Varkanos lacked his titles and infamy. He was an unknown individual in the world of Titan; foolishly mistaken for the average player. He entered the world of Titan with a vengeance, first joining the faction of "PWNAGE". He was in the faction for less then a day before he ravaged the base and left it in smoking ruins. The faction was gone the next day, and he pondered on who to destroy next. He was contacted by a senator of S.P.Q.R. and was contracted to infilitrate an enemy faction. That faction was The New Republic. However, he did not immediately infilitrate The New Republic. He first joined TheAlliance and pla nned to rise up through the ranks and one day get promoted into TNR. However, that day never occured. Varkanos was contacted by AranonOkra again and was told to wreck havoc in the base of The Alliance to note the return of The Legions. He went into the huts of his fellow players and stole anything of value and prepared a small room a mere few blocks under the ground in which he stored his ill-gotten loot. After stealing a bit of TNT and some lava buckets from other members, he blew up most of the buildings and left lava in his wake. The base was indeed destroyed, and when he was finished he left a sign that foretold of the Legion's Return. He blew up his own little hut as well, in order to maintain his loyal facade. Lord of the Nether That was not the end of The Alliance, though, and it certainly did not stop Gielnorian . However, Varkanos remained undetected. He did not immediately continue to grief the base the next day, and Varkanos went without punishment for his actions. Over the next few days, he observed the politics of the server and waited for the right time to strike. As he waited, he created a portal within his small underground room and explored the Nether. He found little signs of player life there. Using the nether portals of other factions, he managed to infiltrate several bases and steal from them as well. He saw that there was truly was no other competing powers in the Nether, and he proclaimed himself Lord of the Nether. He currently awaits one who dares to challenge him for the title. Leaving TheAlliance Everything changed when he accidently stumbled upon a hidden room in The Alliance's HQ building. He returned late at night, looted it, and then discovered another chest hidden beneath it. He looted that as well, and then put up a lava trap next to the hidden chest. Finally, he was satisfied with his work at griefing, and was prepared to move on. The next day he finally did, leaving TheAlliance's base in ruins. To his surprise, Gielnorian did not give up on the faction, and The Alliance lived on. BOSS A few days after he left TheAlliance, he was exploring Titan for a faction he could raid. He came across the floating base of the faction BOSS. It was in one of the four corners of the DeadlyBorders, but it was flawed. He discovered one of the corners of the base was not claimed, and he used that to climb up onto the base. The walls were not yet finished being built, and he used that to his advantage. After a quick scouting of the base he discovered several windows were missing from the buildings, and he enderpearled into all of the buildings except one, which was secure. He promptly looted the buildings he could left, but not before setting his home there. He did not return until several days later. A quick scouting of the base proved that nothing was changed. The chests were all empty and none of the breachs were sealed. He set up a TNT cannon aimed at the remaining unlooted building and blew it apart, looted it, and then left victoriously. The Exile of Varkanos (I will set up a sepparate page to mark this event) I will also finish the rest of this at a later date.